She's got an attitude
by Twinjodi
Summary: John Cena has returned and he has brought someone with him. Who the heck attacked Randy Orton during his and John's match? Please read and find out who John Cena's mystery person is and the chaos that she will cause
1. Chapter 1: Who is that?

**AN: I was reading through all of the wrestling stories and got an inspiration to write one myself and since I was tired of seeing the regular names like Alexa or Xander I am using one name I found going through baby name sites (**I know pathetic lol**) Have fun reading this and make sure to review and flames are welcome just not nasty ones. This is also dedicated to the person who believed in me for my other story: Mrs. Dominic Toretto Aus. Thanks much for your help.**

**The Cousin**

Monday Night Raw was just starting out for the night and the camera quickly cut from the advertisements to JR and Jerry "The King" Lawler.

"Well King it looks like us at Raw have a visitor backstage and it looks to be a woman" JR said to his hyped up partner.

"Well JR I can't take anymore excitement tonight so lets see who it is" King said as he turned to the main screen and watched as a camera followed a petite, multi colored hair female, wearing a bright red leather halter top, black and red leather pants, and black boots, with a motorcycle helmet on her hip, into Vince McMahon's office.

"Well ain't that a beauty" King whooped as he turned his attention back to JR.

'Tonight we have one of the best matches I could ever imagine King. Cena's back and he's challenged Randy Orton to a no DQ match" JR said amazed.

"Yah well that Randy Orton had it coming to him by taking Cena out of action for almost a year and get this JR the match is coming up next" King exclamined as the show cut to a commercial break.

Cut to Commercial

"Well we're back from commercial break and excited as hell to get this match under way with John Cena and Randy Orton." JR said excitedly.

"Yes JR but aren't both of these men pissed at having lost the Championship?" King asked

"I believe they both are King but that won't stop them from trying to kill each other tonight" JR said as John Cena's music hit and he walked down to the ring looking astatic to be back. As John stood in the ring gesturing for a mic to one of the stage hands and he soon got one. He took the mic and looked around the ring smiling at the fans and looked back at the mic.

"Randy Orton earlier tonight I demanded a No DQ match from Vince between myself and you and he said he would grant it as long as you came willingly, so get your sorry ass down here and fight me" he yelled into the mic.

John Cena waited as he looked toward the ramp wishing and hoping that Randy would be get out here and fight him. He shouldn't of worried for not three seconds later Randy came out cockily to his music and smiling like the jackass he really was.

"Well Cena" Randy spit out from the mic he had in his hands "I'm here and ready to win so let's get this started."

Randy threw down the mic and ran toward the ring and flung himself at Cena. John dodged Randy and quickly took to kicking him in the stomach until the ref called him off. Randy quickly got to his feet and tried to RKO him only to have Cena push him off and perform a back breaker on him. Randy lay there in pain for a moment until he came to his senses and got up while Cena was arguing with the ref and got Cena in the head with a running punt. Cena went down hard as Randy slid out of the ring and took matters into his own hands as he went under the ring and pulled out a metal chair. Randy took the metal chair and climbed back into the ring with it standing dangerously close to the unconscious John Cena.

"Whoa King look at that" JR yelled as he stood up. King looked to the ramp and saw the female from earlier running down to the ring looking furious. The girl got into the ring and smiled to herself because Randy still hadn't seen her.

She jumped onto Randy's back and threw her arms around his neck in a choke hold and applied pressure to his throat/neck area until Randy fell to the floor unconscious. The girl quickly threw the heavyweight off of her and rushed over to John Cena's side and helped him up gently and allowed him to use her as support. Once she maneuvered him out of the ring and back to his feet security came rushing over to the girl and Cena but Cena told them that it was ok and the girl helped him back to the EMT's room to have his injuries checked out.

**An: Ok there is the start to my new story and don't forget to press that little button that says review and I will update as soon as I can and that probably will be soon if school lets up on homework.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: School is being nice and giving me some time off and I would continue my other story but due to that being at school and me being home can't really do that here.**

Vince's visit

John sat on the EMT room's examining table and looked over to the girl sitting next to him with a smirk on her face. He took a look at the girl that he hadn't seen for about 5 years and boy had she changed. The girl was not really a girl anymore but a lady with curves and a chest to prove it.

He took a look at her hair and smiled to himself remembering when she was 17 and saying that she was going to at the first chance highlight her natural brown hair with streaks of blond, black, and a big streak of red. He figured that the red probably stood for her famous temper that could have any grown man cowering in fear even himself.

He looked at her again to not only see that she had multiple piercings but tattoos too. He saw in his view at least ten tattoos and that was only what he could see and he could probably guess that she had some under her clothes yet too.

The EMT came back in to tell John the results of his match with Randy.

"Well Mr. Cena you have multiple bruises all over your body but that's normal for a wrestler but you also seem to have hit your head and caused a small concussion and you also have a twisted ankle." the doctor said cheerfully as John groaned inwardly.

"Well Miss Cena make sure you take him to his hotel room and tuck him in after a nice shower and after he has taken a pain reliever alrighty then see ya next Monday." he said as he packed up his stuff and left leaving John in the room with the girl.

(Talia's POV)

I smirked at John's pain and walked over to him and pulled him off the table.

"Well Johnny it looks like you've got minor injuries and I'm going to have to take care of you...again but you're still carrying my bags." I said smiling.

"My dear sister Talia do you really think that I am that much of a burden to you?" he asked me as he pulled open the exit door and left me out.

"No Johnny you know I love you so you don't have to worry...unless I don't get to see my other brothers and sisters then we might have a problem" I said as I looked around for my bronze Chevrolet Avalanche that I had rode in to get here.

I soon found it and led him over to it knowing that he had probably forgotten to rent a car. John followed her but soon ran into a still Talia.

"Lia what's wrong" he asked his sister.

"My..my..my..my car. LOOK AT MY FUCKING TRUCK" I yelled at John as he turned to see my truck in perfect condition until he came to the driver door where he saw a huge scratch in it that looked to be pretty deep and that had Randy's name under it.

He looked wide-eyed at his younger sister and watched as she just glared at Randy's name. "Um Lia it's a little cold out here so you think we could head back to the hotel?" John asked gently.

"Yah whatever just get in" I growled out as I took a final glance at my door and jumped in and started the car and waited for him to get in.

(Regular POV)

All the way back to the hotel John could hear her cussing under her breath and mumbling 'I knew that boy was trouble the moment I met him 8 years ago and now he's going to get mad at me for turning him down every single time he asked me out. Well expect it going both ways Orton It's on'.

John looked up from the dashboard as he saw they were pulling into the parking lot. "Hey Talia we're here" he said as he jumped out and helped a still dazed Talia out of the car.

(My POV)

I nodded at him with thanks then walked up to the front desk and demanded to know what room Randy Orton was in. They told me at the desk that, that was classified information. Luckily for me all the people at the front desk were men so using my "charms" I flirted her way into getting the room number out of them as John watched on embarrassed.

I motioned to my brother that we should get my stuff and throw it in his room so we headed back out to the car to get my stuff.

After we unloaded all of my stuff we lugged it to the elevator with John carrying four suitcases and me carrying two.

We sat in the elevator and ignored the elevator music until we got up to the 14 floor of the hotel.

We quickly got off the elevator only for me to run into a brick wall.

Me and all my stuff went flying to the floor and I looked up ready to cuss the person out who had knocked me over but saw that it was one of my "brothers" Triple H or to her known as Paul.

Stuff forgotten I screamed out "Paul!" before jumping into his arms and giving him one of my famous hugs that could knock the breath out of some people.

"Hey Lia" he said before giving me back one of my own hugs and kissing my head.

I quickily backed away and rubbed my head off on the next person to come along which happened to be another of my "brothers" HBK or to me as Shawn because he gave me a spanking last time I'd called him Mikey so now I just stick with Shawn.

"Um girl what'd you just wipe off on my shirt and who the heck are you"he asked confused.

"Well for one that's Paul's slobber all over your shirt and you don't even remember me I'm hurt Shawn" I said as I clutched the air over my heart in fake sadness.

"Well it can't be my little sister Talia could it and geez Paul did you swallow her up and then spit her out" he said disgustedly as he wiped his shirt off on Paul.

"Yay you do remember me and yah geez you'd think I was one of his fur balls" I said as the three men around me laughed.

"We were just going up to my room to drop her things off then she was going to get advantage on Randy for hurting her baby" John said smiling.

"Yah since I knocked you down I'll help with your stuff" Paul said as Shawn picked up the other suitcase so now all I had to hold was my purse and my DX hat.

John lead the three of them up to his room and laid my stuff on the extra bed.

Paul and Shawn had been thinking all the way up on asking her who the father of her baby was when Shawn blurted out "So who's the father?"

I looked at him like he had grown another head, "The father of what?" I asked confused. "Your baby" Shawn replied innocently.

John by this time was laughing his head off as I was thinking back to what John had said earlier. "No guys I didn't have a kid I may be 23 but I'm not a mother and the baby John was talking about was my truck." I explained to the two.

"Ohhhhh" they said understanding now as John was still laughing his head off.

Cody Rhodes or Runnels was walking down the hall with his tag team partner Hardcore Holly when he walked past an open door and saw Cena laughing his head off at something.

He motioned to Holly that he was going in to check and Holly followed him into the room.

"Well well well what do we have here is it my older shorter sister, DX, and dare I say it John Cena?" Cody asked looking me up and down as I glared at him.

"Hey I may be short at 5' 3" but lay off would you and it's my taller younger bro Cody and some old geezer" I remarked back at Cody.

"Hey hey hey even though I am older then the rest of you doesn't give you a right to call me a geezer" Holly said defending himself.

"Um yah it does" I said. "Talia watch your tongue" said Paul sternly.

"Sorry daddy" I said as I stuck my tongue out at him. "Sorry um is it Hardcore Holly?"

"Yes it is" he replied.

"Kay then sorry Holly" I said sincerely.

"It's ok but we should probably should get going Cody" he said to his partner. "Yah I guess we should bye guys bye Lia" he said as he walked off rubbing my head.

I stuck her tongue out at him and fixed my hair even though I didn't care what it looked like I needed it to look presentable because Vince was coming over to visit.

"Ok well Shawn, Paul, John Vince is coming by for me to sign the final papers then I'm officially in the WWE Raw Brand. Yay"I yelled as someone knocked on the now closed door.

Paul went over it and opened it up to find his father-in-law standing there looking almost happy. "Heys Mr. Vince" I said as I bounced over to the two and broke up there conversation "Got the papers?"

Vince nodded and handed them to me and I read everything over carefully and signed my name on the dotted line giving myself to WWE for 5 years.

"Kay done" I said as I handed them to Vince and almost closed the door in his face because I didn't want anyone in the room to know what my ring name was even though they had made it up for me when I was a teenager.

"So what was that about Lia?" Paul asked me.

"Umm well I don't want you guys to know what my ring name was because you'd make fun of me and he'll get over having the door slammed in his face" I said.

"Ok well me and Shawn here have to go down to catering and pick him up a little something to eat" he said winking as he and Shawn headed out the door leaving me and John by themselves again.

"So is your ring name by any chance start with a T?" he asked with a smirk.

"Um maybe?" I said.

"Talia you used Tempest didn't you" he asked his blushing sister.

"Ok ok you got me I'm now known as Tempest but the rest of the guys cannot find out until my debut night" I said.

"Um ok but I thought your debut night was tonight?"

"Nope that was just an attack wait until next week when that whore calls you out because you got outside help and then bitch and moan when I'm an actual wrestler" I said laughing evilly.

_Oh boy _John thought to himself knowing Randy was in a load of trouble.

**AN: Ok I have revised it now and hopefully it looks and sounds better so please tell me what ya think and if I'm doing ok. Also I use a lot of slang in here because that's usually how I talk so that explains that. Any questions ask me and I already have two more chapters written but not posting them until I get at least 5 reviews in total. :D**

**Also thanks for the reivews **

**Jen105**

**and Thoughts in Chaos**


	3. Authors Note

Sorry guys this isn't another chapter!

Currently I have been totally unactive with updating and I'm having a huge writers block and for that I'm sorry! I have also been super busy with hospital visits for my health problems and they are still up in the air..doctors can't figure out what's wrong with me. So this note is to say that all my stories are on hold because I do not have the time,energy or want to continue them. I'm sorry viewers..any questions comments feel free to pm me!!


End file.
